Kiss me new kid
by TVXQfans4ever
Summary: Jaeho/Yunjae and maybe some Yoosu. Jaejoong is a new student. On his first day he does something he never thought he would do. A/N Sorry I suck at summaries. Don't even know if I spelled the word right. I do not own dbsk or any other people in this fic.
1. Ch 1: Hey! New kid!

A/N: Umm... soo I'm a newby. This is first piece of writing. Hope you guys enjoy! I will add more chapters later... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, sorry for any grmmer/ spelling/ punctuation errors! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hey! New kid!

"Class sit down now, today we have a new student," the teacher announced. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?

"Anyeonghaseyo, my name is Kim Jaejoong. I hope to make many friends," JaeJoong said.

The teacher looked around and spotted an empty seat. "Why don't you sit there, next to Mr. Jung," the teacher said pointing to the seat next to a tall, handsome boy.

Jaejoong sat down and took notes as the teacher started her lesson. He acted as if he had been going to the school since the beginning of the year. (A/N it is mid winter, so the students that have been there since the beginning of the year know what to do. Not saying they do what they are supposed to.

"Hey new kid." Jung Yunho whispered to the boy sitting next to him. Jaejoong ignored him. "Yah! New kid! Kim! Whatever your name is! I'm talking to you!" Yunho whispered

"What do you want?" Jaejoong whispered back, annoyed as he continued to take notes, not looking at Yunho.

"Was that attitude I heard in your voice just now?" Yunho whispered.

"What if it was?" Jaejoong said still focusing on taking notes.

"You're new so I'll let it go this time. You better not talk like that again to me." Yunho warned Jaejoong and gave a small laugh that almost sounded like he was planning something.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Class was dismissed to lunch. Jaejoong was walking out the door when he hit something. It was Yunho's arm, purposely blocking him. "Watch it!" Jaejoong started to shout angrily, but the realized who he was talking to. 'Shit!!! What should I do?! I have to act cool,' Jaejoong thought.

"What was that?" Yunho said amazed someone could be so daring as to act rudely to him.

"No-nothing" Jaejoong replied.

"Jaejoong, baby, you speak rudely to me and now your lying to me? I know I heard something come out of that naught mouth of yours. Repeat it," Yunho said leaning in closer, whispering the last two words in his ear. Jaejoong felt him blow hot air in his ear.

'BABY?!!! MY NAUGHTY MOUTH?!!! WHAT IS WITH THIS GUY?!!!!!' Jaejoong thought.

"Repeat it!" Yunho ordered, no longer whispering. Jaejoong could not repeat what he had said earlier, so instead he said, "W-what?".

"You heard me! Repeat it fucker!" Yunho yelled as he forcefully slammed Jaejoong against the wall. Yunho pinned Jaejoong's wrists on either side of Jaejoong.

Just then Jaejoong realized that they were alone, every one else was at lunch. No one could help him. "M-move it," Jaejoong finally repeated timidly as his face turned bright red.

Yunho laughed lustfully, "Why should I?" he said, tightening his grip on Jaejoong's wrists and pushing his body against Jaejoong's.

"P-please let go, I have to get to lunch," Jaejoong said.

Yunho laughed, "Let go? You want me to let go? Haha! Okay, on one condition."

Jaejoong was frightened by the word condition, "C-condition? W-what condition?"


	2. Ch 2: My hyper Umma

A/N: How is it ? I GOT A REVIEW!!! YAYZ!!! 3 more chapters are promised within the next 10 days! PLEASE REVIEW!!! The reviews really keep me motivated! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: My hyper Umma

_P-please let go, I have to get to lunch," Jaejoong said._

_Yunho laughed, "Let go? You want me to let go? Haha! Okay, on one condition."_

_Jaejoong was frightened by the word condition, "C-condition? W-what condition?"_

"Come to my house tonight and be prepared to stay over. I'll pick you up at 8. You better not run away from anything and do as I say. Got it?" Yunho said with a smirk on his face.

"Y-yes." Jaejoong replied and Yunho walked away.

'A sleepover. That's it? That doesn't sound too bad. Wait… HOLY F*CK!!!!! WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHING TO ME! _You better not run away from anything and do as I say. _WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN… AND HOW DOES HE KNOW WHERE I LIVE?!!!! He gave me more like four conditions instead of one!!' Thought Jaejoong.

Jaejoong feelings were a mixture of hate, terrified (A/N I know 'terrified' doesn't make sense but you get the idea.), excitement, and something he couldn't identify. A feeling he had never felt before.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jaejoong walked in the door. "Umma, I'm home!"

"Welcome back Joongie!" His mother, Chohee (A/N A random Korean name I found) greeted him. "So, honey how was your first day at your new school?" She asked.

"Good. Oh yeah, Umma, before I forget. A friend is picking me up at 8 he wants me to stay over night. Can I go?" Jaejoong told his mother. 'Please say no. Please say no. Please say no!'

"Your first day of school and your already making friends?! I'm sooo proud of you! Of course you can go!" Jaejoong's mother exclaimed and Jaejoong sighed.

'What am I going to do now?' He thought

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jaejoong had just finished eating a late dinner with his mother when he heard a knock on the door. Jaejoong sighed. "This is probably him." He said to his mother.

"I want to meet him! Introduce me to him! Come on Joongie!" Chohee exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little kid.

Chohee was more like a Noona to Jaejoong than an Umma. Probably because she was so young. Chohee had Jaejoong when she was 13 so that makes her 29. Jaejoong did not have an Appa. When she became pregnant with Jaejoong it was because she was raped.

Jaejoong opened the door and blushed. Yunho looked stunning, he was not wearing anything special. He just looked stunning. Jaejoong could not help but stare at him for a while.

Yunho also noticed Jaejoong was just as beautiful as ever. Which only made his desire for him increase.

"Joongie where's your manners?! Let him in!" Jaejoong's mother yelled.

"C-come in." Jaejoong shyly said to Yunho. Yunho smiled and Jaejoong's face became redder.

As Yunho walked in he was greeted by a gigantic hug. "Gamsahamnida! Thank you soooo much for being my Joongie's friend! I hope he treats you well. He hasn't been mean to you, has he?!" Jaejoong's Umma said hugging Yunho tighter.

"Umma, you're killing him." Jaejoong said wishing she would continue to choke him with her hug.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just sooo happy my Joongie made a friend! And a cute one too! Don't worry I won't keep you any longer. Go out and have fun!" Jaejoong's mother said pushing the both of them out the door.

Once they reached the car Jaejoong was surprised that there was a driver in it. Then Jaejoong realized Yunho's innocent look disappeared as he shoved Jaejoong in the back seat and got in after him.

"Take us home." Yunho ordered the driver as he slammed the door and pulled the curtains down, blocking the driver's view of the back seat.

Yunho pushed Jaejoong's back on to the seat and lay on top of him.

"Y-Yunho, w-what are you mmmm" Jaejoong was cut of by a rough kiss.

Yunho broke the kiss. "Tonight, you are my slave." He whispered before claiming Jaejoong's lips again.

* * *

A/N I'm being evil, I know. The _next_ chapter is when 'everything' happens heheh *wink wink (^.-). Sorry for teasing!

* * *


	3. Ch 3: Virgin? No More!

A/N Well here is the part you've all been waiting for!

Oh yeah I'm pretty sure I mentioned something about YooSu in the summery. I'll try to add that later.

KEEP REVIEWING!!! I love reviews they really get me motivated (^.^).

I also need help. Poor Changmin I don't know who to pair him up with (T_T)! Help?

* * *

WARNING NC-17 MATERIAL!

Chapter 3: Virginity? No more!

_Yunho pushed Jaejoong's back onto the seat and lay on top of him._

"_Y-Yunho, w-what are you mmmm" Jaejoong was cut of by a rough kiss._

_Yunho broke the kiss. "Tonight, you are my slave." He whispered before claiming Jaejoong's lips again._

Jaejoong tried to push Yunho away but Yunho had pinned Jaejoong's wrists on the seat. Jaejoong felt so wrong, he was kissing a guy and worse he was actually liking it.

'No! This has got to stop! He's a guy! A GUY!! But his lips are so soft and warm. No Jaejoong snap out of it!' Jaejoong's feelings were fighting with each other.

Yunho broke the kiss for air.

"STOP IT!!!" Jaejoong yelled. Yunho then stopped making Jaejoong whimper. Yunho started to laugh lustfully when he heard Jaejoong's whimper.

"So you _do_ want more. I knew you'd like it." The taller boy whispered returning to Jaejoong's lips.

Yunho bit down on Jaejoong's lower lip causing the smaller boy to gasp. Yunho slipped his hot tongue into Jaejoong's mouth and their tongues fought. Yunho's tongue eventually winning.

Jaejoong gave out a small moan and his face turned bright red. This moan was music to Yunho's ears and he moved his kisses to Jaejoong's neck leaving red marks all over.

"Young master, we have arrived." The driver announced. Yunho (still tightly holding onto Jaejoong's wrists) got out of the car, freed a hand, opened the door, and pushed Jaejoong in.

Yunho dragged the new student to his room, closed the door with his foot, and locked it.

"Stop Yunho. Please stop." Jaejoong muttered shyly. Jaejoong was a tough guy in public, but when it came to romance or anything like that he was quite passive.

"Why, because it feels wrong? Well, it will feel right if you just let your body take control." Yunho said as he pushed Jaejoong onto his bed and lay on top of him. Jaejoong squirmed trying to get free, but quickly gave up sensing Yunho would not let him go (A/N remember Yunho still has Jaejoong's wrists pinned but this time to the bed).

Yunho expertly unbuttoned Jaejoong's shirt and threw it off him. His hands started to caress Jaejoong's chest as his soft lips touched one of his nipples. Yunho started to suck on it causing Jaejoong to let out a loud moan turning Yunho on even more.

Yunho then turned his full attention to the Jaejoong's lower half. "You're already hard. I guess we have to care of that." Yunho said in a husky voice as he pulled Jaejoong's pants down and off.

"S-stop!" Jaejoong yelled, but he was too late. Yunho already started to rub the new student's bulge that was only separated by the thin fabric of Jaejoong's boxers.

Jaejoong moaned louder each time Yunho touched him. Yunho pulled Jaejoong's boxers of him revealing Jaejoong's hardness.

Realizing he was still fully dressed Yunho started to get himself undressed. He looked at Jaejoong's naked body and one word came to mind. Beautiful. Everything about his body was beautiful.

Once fully undressed and naked Yunho freed a hand and started to pump Jaejoong's needy cock at a killer fast rate.

Jaejoong thought he would go crazy the pleasure was so good. He had totally forgotten about his 'wrong' feeling and was moaning loudly.

He put his hand on the back of Yunho's head pulling him to Jaejoong's mouth for a kiss. Yunho smiled evilly and started to pump Jaejoong's cock faster. Jaejoong moaned loudly. Jaejoong needed Yunho in him now. Or did he want him.

Yunho saw the needy look on Jaejoong's face and stopped pumping. He brought his tongue down to Jaejoong's whole and started licking it. He stuck one finger in moving it around to make Jaejoong whole bigger. He added a second finger when he realized Jaejoong's pained expression.

" Relax baby. The pain will go away. I promise." Yunho said adding a third finger. He then slipped his cock into Jaejoong's whole. Once it reached as far as it could go he started to move. He thrust in and out. The pleasure was unbearable to Jaejoong. The smaller boy thought he would go crazy. Yunho slammed his cock into Jaejoong's whole so hard Jaejoong screamed and Yunho's thrusts became 7 times more forceful. Yunho mercilessly fucked Jaejoong's poor ass whole and Jaejoong moaned louder than ever

"So... uhh... tight." Yunho moaned.

"Ah.. Harder! Yunnie! Harder! Ah!" Jaejoong moaned in reply and Yunho did as he was told.

Yunho felt himself climaxing and started to pump Jaejoong in sync with his thrusts.

They came at the same time screaming eachother's name.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning they both got dressed for school. Yunho had the driver drive them to school. They were quiet during the whole ride.

"YUNNIE~~~~~~" Yunho and Jaejoong were greeted by a handsome looking guy.


	4. Ch 4: New friends! Yayz!

A/N Sorry for updating late. Mianhae! Mianhae! I have been really busy lately. Starting now slower updates. Sorry.

I saw Rain (Bi) in _Speed Racer _and he was TOTALLY HAWWT!!! (^o^)eeeee *faints. At one point in the story my parents yelled "Will you shut up?!! :O" because I was fangirling so much. His English was amazing too! But the movie was kinda bad. It only rocked cuz Rain was in it.

* * *

Chapter 4: New friends! Yayz! (^o^)

_The next morning they both got dressed for school. Yunho had the driver drive them to school. They were quiet during the whole ride._

"_YUNNIE~~~~~~" Yunho and Jaejoong were greeted by a handsome looking guy._

Mr. Handsome and Yunho hugged in a brotherly style as they both laughed.

"Wazup Mah Homie?" Yunho said sounding like some rapper.

"Nuttin much~. Just Chillin wit mah bro." Mr. Hansome said also sounding like a rapper. Jaejoong stood there watching the two idiots in front of him. His mouth was open with the What. The. Heck? Look on kis face.

"Ah! Who's this? The new kid? Yunhooo~ Why did you come to school with the new kid~?" The handsome man asked raising his voice teasingly at the end of the last question, his lips forming a devilish smile.

"Yah! His name is Jaejoong, and guess what… It's none of your bee's wax! Sucker!" Yunho said sticking his tounge out at the end.

Mr. Handsome ignored the last part of Yunho's response. "Well then Jaejoong it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yoochun."

"A-aniyo. The pleasure's all mine." Jaejoong responded as he blushed slightly.

'He seems really nice.' Thought Jaejoong.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jaejoong sat alone at lunch. He enjoys having a peaceful lunch.

He closed his eyes as he thought about what happenned last night. 'What happenned? What does it mean? It just doesn't make any sense.'

"Hey!" Jaejoong jumped when he heard a high pitched voice that sounded like a dolphin. Two guys sat right next to him. One was tall and handsome yet extremely adorable, and the other was kinda short and very cute sorta like a duckling.

"I'm Kim Junsu and this tall freak here is Shim Changmin. He is my little bro." Changmin smiled at the word tall but then quickly pouted at the word freak.

"Hyuung-" Changmin started to whine but was cut off by a surprised Jaejoong.

"Your YOUNGER brother?!! This tall kid here is YOUNGER than you?!" Jaejoong exclaimed.

"Yup. By like 1 year." Junsu said bluntly.

"Soo, hyung, no namae wa nan desu ka?" Changmin asked in perfect Japanese.

"W-what?" Jaejoong asked confused. Jaejong knew he was speaking Japanese but could not understand one word.

"Yah! Don't speak languages people can't understand! It's rude! Who knows what you are saying about us." Junsu scolded as he hit Changmin hard on the head.

"Aish! Fine! I _said _what is your name?" Changmin asked annoyed as he rubbed the spot on his head that Junsu hit.

"Oh! Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong said.

"Well Kim Jaejoong nice to meet you. Is it okay if we be friends?" Junsu asked excited that he was finally making a friend.

" Umm.. Okay." Jaejoong responded sounding bewildered. He was trying to figure out what in the heck just happened.

"Yay!! A new friend! I'm soo happy! (^o^)" Changmin said waving his arms up and down.

'This guy is too adorable' Jaejoong thought to himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yah! Jaejoong!" Jaejoong turned around and saw Yoochun running towards him.

"Hello, Yoochun hyung." Jaejoong greeted his elder.

"Is it okay if I walk home with you?" The handsome boy asked.

"Sure."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were only five minutes away from the school when they heard a dolphine like voice.

"Hey Joongie." Junsu greeted Jaejoong not noticing Yoochun.

"Hey Su-ah. Where Changmin?" Jaejoong asked.

"Probably studying. He is the top of his class. Sometimes it gets annoying. Hey, can I walk with you?" Junsu replied.

"Sure, but we are almost at my house." Jaejoong replied looking at Yoochun.

Junsu's followed Jaejoong's eyes over to Yoochun and the duckling emidiately blushed.

"Oh, Hi Junsu!" Yoochun said.

"H-hello." Junsu timidly said looking down. 'Ah! My face must be red now. How embarrasing!' Junsu thought.

"We're here. Thanks for walking me home you guys. See you tomorrow." Jaejoong said as he walked into his house leaving his two friends alone.

"Wanna walk home together?" Yoochun asked Junsu.

"S-sure." Junsu stuttered shyly. 'What am I going to do? I can't say no.' Junsu thought. They walked in silence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wanna come in? It's okay, my parents aren't home, they won't mind anyways." Yoochun said taking Junsu's hand and pulling him in.

"Okay… If you insist" Junsu muttered as he fallowed Yoochun inside.

Then, "AHH!" Junsu closed his eyes as he felt himself trip over something and fall to the ground.

When the little dolphin opened his eyes he realized he had fell and was ontop of Yoochun. Their faces only centimeters apart.


	5. Ch 5: What is bothering Yunho!

A/N Well here's chapter 5. I'm really sorry it was late. 13 days to be exact. This time I wasn't busy but... I got a writer's worst nightmare... WRITER'S BLOCK!!! *plays scary music. It's all good now.

This chapter is dedicated to Thugkitten for reviewing on EVERY single chapter, giving advice, and being my top reader. Lub ya!(^o^) Keep reading and REVIEWING! Love your reviews.

Oh yeah. I looked back at my other chapters and I'm gonna fix up my errors. Maybe make chapter 3 a LITTLE bit hotter. Some of the stuff doesn't make sense. I WILL NOT CHANGE THE PLOT! So you don't have to worry if you don't feel like reading again. I will have the corrections done by the time I upload chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 5: What is bothering Yunho?!

_Then, "AHH!" Junsu closed his eyes as he felt himself trip over something and fall to the ground. _

_When the little dolphin opened his eyes he realized he had fell and was ontop of Yoochun. Their faces only centimeters apart._

Their eyes met and they stared at eachother for what seemed like eternity, but in reality, was only a few minutes. When Junsu finally snapped out of his trance his face turned bright red.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Junsu stuttered as he jumped off of Yoochun . "I-I should be going." The dolphin said as he tried to quick-walk to the door, only to end up crouched down in pain. 'Shit! I must have hurt my ankle when I tripped! F-u-u-u-ck~! It hurts!' Junsu thought, but before he could cry out in pain he felt someone elses hand start to caress his ankle.

"Y-Yoochun…" He was at a loss of words. Yoochun's touch was like magic. Junsu could feel the pain in his his ankle lessen with every touch.

"My little dolphin hurt himself and he thinks I will just let him leave? Plus he just got here I'd love if he stayed." Yoochun said seductively.

JUNSU'S POV:

I couldn't help but blush at Yoochun's seductive voice.

Then it hit me…hard… Did he just call me HIS dolphin?! Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I'm guessing he saw me blushing because he smiled widely.

"You're just too cute. Anyways will you stay- I mean you have to stay you're hurt!" Yoochun spoke quickly and with enthusiasm at the end.

"O-ok but only for a little bit because I really do have to get home before dinner or my parents will worry." I replied worried what my parents would do if I came home late.

"How about I bandage your ankle for you?" Yoochun said.

"Sure." I replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At Jaejoong's house:

JAEJOONG'S POV:

I walked in the door expecting a sufficating hug from a lively, crazy umma but was greeted with silence.

That's surprising.

I wandered over to the kitchen table and spotted a letter.

Dear Joongie~

Umma has some business to do.

My business is **N.O.N.E.** OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!

So don't ask. (^.^)

Umma won't be back till late.

She might not even be home tonight.

Umma is very sorry she will not see her Joongie . (T~T)

Umma might be out but Joongie still has some chores.

Chores for Joongie to do~

Go grocery shopping

Cook (only for yourseslf)

Homework

(most important) Have a nice evening

Love,

~Your incredably beautiful, smart, funny, caring, loving, hard working, fun, thin, cool, etc…

Umma.

Geez she really likes to compliment herself (-_-). At the end there were umm… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9… 9 COMPLIMENTS!!!! Plus the 'etc…'!

Anyways, I guess I'll go grocery shopping first since I don't have much homework.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coming back from the market:

THIRD PERSON POV:

Jaejoong was carrying 2 huge, full, heavy brown paper bags as he struggled to walk down the side walk. He could feel 1 of the bags slipping.

" Fuck! It's gonna fall!" Jaejoong cursed outloud. He suddenely felt the weight on his arms become lighter when someone took the bag that was falling.

Jaejoong looked to see who that someone was and his heart jumped.

"J-Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong exclaimed.

"I'll carry this to your house." Yunho said without emotion.

"A-ani I can carry it! You don't have t-"

"It's dangerous. You could get hit by a car if you crossed the street." Yunho cut the shorter boy off.

"Ok" was Jaejoong's response.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At Jaejoong's house:

Jaejoong put the groceries and unlocked the door. "Why don't you come in." Jaejoong took off his shews as he motioned for yunho to step in. Yunho did the same.

"Sure" Yunho replied as he set the bags in the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home." The shorter boy insisted.

" Ok" Yunho said as he sat on the couch.

'Damn! Why is acting so quiet and distant all of a sudden?' Jaejoong was worried. "Are you hungry?" Jaejoong asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Ani-" Yunho started but his stomach obviously disagreed because right as he started it made a loud growl. 'Fucking stomache. Of all times to growl, you choose right when he asks me if I'm hungry!' Yunho mentally cursed his stomache.

"Ne…" Yunho mumbled blushing.

"Okay! I'll make us some dinner." Jaejoong said cheerfully. Yunho blushed even more at the word 'us'.

'What is with him today? He's acting all strange. Hmmm… maybe I'll ask him.' Jaejoong thought as prepared dinner.

When the food was cooking and would not be done for another 15 minutes jaejoong set the timer and sat on the chair across from the couch Yunho was laying on and stared for a minute or two.

"What?" Yunho finally said.

"Your acting so strange today. Gwaenchanayo?" (A/N: Gwaenchanayo? = Are you OK? I just figured that out a while ago. Just incase readers don't know.)

"What's so strange about my behavior?" The taller boy asked.

"I don't know… Your just really quiet. Even if I've only known you for a few days, I can tell that your not a quiet person."

"…" Yunho did not respond.

'OK! Now he is just being way too silent! I have to know what's wrong!' Jaejoong thought."Yunho. What's wrong? I know your not like this! You can tell me!" Jaejoong was really worried now.

"I-it's nothing." Yunho mumbled his voice cracking as if he was about to cry.

Jaejoong was really, REALLY, worried now. He had never seen a tough guy like Yunho so vulnerable before. It was hurting him. Wait why was it hurting him so much. Does he CARE for Yunho? That's beside the point! Something is bothering him!

"No! _Something_ is wrong and it's hurting me to see you like this! If you don't tell _someone_ you'll end up suffering more than you have to!!" Jaejoong who was now yelling was also on the verge of tears.


	6. Ch 6: Dinking leads to drunk

A/N I'm really, really, really, really sorry! It's been about a month. I'm on my friends computer. My computer is broken! Ahhhh! It is sooooo annoying!

It seems I am always apologizing. But I have reason to.

I didn't really have time to edit. I didn't even read what I wrote yet. So I'm sorry if nothing much happens in it and i'm sorry it's soo short and i'm sorry if it sucks. Please forgive me.

I'm trying to complete this fic because I can't stand it when an author doesn't finnish a fic! And I'm becoming so busy. I still have to do Yoosu and Kimin.

Enough with my yapping and apologizing. PLEASE COMENT!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Drinking leads to drunk

"_Yunho. What's wrong? I know your not like this! You can tell me!" Jaejoong was really worried now._

"_I-it's nothing." Yunho mumbled his voice cracking as if he was about to cry._

_Jaejoong was really, REALLY, worried now. He had never seen a tough guy like Yunho so vulnerable before. It was hurting him. Wait why was it hurting him so much. Does he CARE for Yunho? That's beside the point! Something is bothering him!_

"_No! __Something__ is wrong and it's hurting me to see you like this! If you don't tell __someone__ you'll end up suffering more than you have to!!" Jaejoong who was now yelling was also on the verge of tears._

* * *

"You wanna know what's wrong?! I'm in love with you that's what's wrong!" Yunho shouted as his eyes started to water but he forced himself not to cry.

Jaejoong was speechless. This is not what he expected.

"_Now_ do you understand?" Yunho asked much quieter than his last words.

The new student just nodded and there was a long silence between the two young men. A LONG silence.

.

.

.

"A-ah! I should start to make salad!" Jaejoong said, breaking the awkward silence. He got up, picked the vegetables out of the grocery bags and started to chop and slice them. 'Aish! What am I supposed to say?! I don't know what my feelings are!!!!' Jaejoong yelled in his head not realizing that yunho had gotten up.

Yunho walked up to jaejoong. "I should go. I'm sorry for troubling you." Yunho started to walk away when he felt something grab a hold of his arm.

"P-please don't go! I-I…" Jaejoong tried to think of something to say. 'say something jaejoong! What's wrong with me?!'

Yunho pulled of the smaller man's grip and walked out the door looking incredibly sad. Jaejoong wanted to go after him. He really, really wanted to, but he was frozen.

When Jaejoong finally unfroze himself he started to walk outside. He walked down the side walk. When he did not see Yunho he started to jog, and then he ran as fast as he could. He ran through dark alleys, into dead ends, he ran as if his life depended on it, but Yunho was no where in sight.

Incredibly disappointed, Jaejoong walked home weeping.

* * *

The next day Yunho did not show up at school, or the next week or the week after that!

After the start of the second week, Jaejoong started to get worried, so worried he started drinking and when you drink A LOT you get VERY drunk.

* * *

(at the bar)

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" The bar tender asked, eyeing the beautiful boy in front of him.

Jaejoong finished his drink in one gulp and slammed the glass on the table. He then covered his face with his hands and started to sob.

"Kid? Kid?! What's wrong? Heey~ what happened? Shhhh Shhhh it's okay. Just tell what happened and you'll feel better." The bartender comforted as he rubbed the beautiful boy's back. A bearly noticeable smirk on his face.

Jaejoong told the bar tender his story in bearly audible sob-like words. He had gone through about 13 shots while telling the story.

"Why don't you come over to my place for the night?" The bar tender asked as he put jaejoong's arm around his neck and walked out the door. 'Jackpot!!! I'm gonna have fun tonight!!!' The bar tender thought right before he shouted, "Hey Taewong!! Can you work the rest of my shift gotta go somewhere important!"

"Wait! What?! No way! Do your own work!!" The bar tender's co-worker yelled back but it was too late. Jaejoong and the man were already out the door.

They walked three blocks when someone started shouted a name at them.

"Jaejoong? Jaejoong!" Yunho ran towards the two of them. "Jaejoong? Are you drunk? Who-"

"Back off man! This guys mine tonight!" the bar tender rudely interrupted, pushing Yunho with his free hand.

"How dare you treat Jaejoong like some… some sex toy!!! Son of a bitch!!!" Yunho said as he punched the guy sending him to the ground. Jaejoong who had been leaning on the man started to fall but luckily Yunho was there to catch him.

"Come on Jaejoong let's go." Yunho said as he picked jaejoong up bridal style and took him to his car.

About 5 minutes into the ride the affect of the alchohol the bartender gave him kicked in. Jaejoong's breathing became heavy as his hand slowly started to rub the leg of the manly driver in next to him. He leaned toward Yunho's ear and blew air in it.

Yunho tensed up. "J-Jaejoong? W-what are you doing?"


	7. Ch 7: Kibum is a stalker?

A/N Ok, so I finally found a way to write fanfics. Now I won't have to rushe write/type them on my friends' computers since mine is broken. The downside to this method is that the chapters will be shorter and maybe not as good but atleast I'll be able to update.

I'm sorry if this chapter fails at life like the last one.

Oh yeah, I have a question... well two to be exact. Do people still read my fic? and... WHERE ARE ALL MY COMMENTERS?????!!! (T0T) Not to sound rude or anything but I'm getting really discouraged. Please, please, please, pwitty pweeeaase (with sugar and yunjae and DBSK on top) comment! (T0T)

Btw, have you heard about the law suite between DBSK and SM?? It sucks! What do you think about the matter?

This chapter is dedicated to my uncle who died recently of lung cancer... ... ... why have almost all of my family died of some form of cancer... especailly the males?

* * *

Chapter 7: Kibum is a stalker?

_"Come on Jaejoong let's go." Yunho said as he picked jaejoong up bridal style and took him to his car._

_About 5 min. into the ride the affect of the alchohol the bartender gave him kicked in._

_He his hand slowly started to rub the leg of the manly driver in front next to him. He leaned his head toward Yunho's ear and blew hot air in it._

_Yunho tensed up. "J-Jaejoong? W-what are you doing?"_

"Jaejoong I-I'm driving. I c-can't concentrate on the road when you do th-ah-t. Uhhhn" Yunho was trying his best to hold in his moans, but found it nearly impossible.

"mmm Yunnie" Jaejoong breathed seductively in Yunho's ear making Yunho even harder. The new student started to kiss and suck on Yunho's neck. As he did this he placed his hand on top of the obvious bulge in Yunho's pants and squeezed.

"nnh Jae..." Yunho sped around the corner and in to the his drive way. Once he parked he quickly got out, opened Jaejoong's door, and carried him bridal style to Yunho's room.

As soon as Yunho put the drunk beauty down he was pushed on to the bed and was being fiercely kissed! Yunho was shocked that the shy, caring Jaejoong (especially when it comes to romance) could be doing this!

"Yunnie bear~ I want you~"

* * *

(At Junsu and Changmin's house)

Changmin knocked on his hyung's door. "Hyung?"

"Come in!" Junsu yelled and his dongsaeng did so.

"What is it Changmin-ah?" Junsu asked lowering the volume of his voice.

"I'm gonna go out and take a walk. I just wanted to let you know." Changmin said to his brother.

"Okay, but promise me you'll be safe." Junsu nagged with a worried look.

"Hyung you're such a worry-wort. I'll be fine." Changmin reassured his hyung.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're so cute you attract many perverts and if anything happens to you Umma will kill me." Junsu said.

"Araso. Well, I'm off." Changmin said as he walked out the door.

Changmin headed into town to get some fresh air. He loves the atmosphere of the city at night. Especially on the subway trains.

* * *

Kibum's POV

I walked out of the club and into the city. I felt kinda tipsy, maybe I drank a little too much.

I was lucky to make it out of there unnoticed. Every time I walk into a club the girls are all over me.

I walked down the streets aimlessly untill... ~Hello cuteness~ there is the cutest boy I have ever layed eyes on and I'm usually not that attracted to guys in this way.

I then decided to follow him (you know, see where he is going, what he's doing in the city... alone... at night, maybe I'll even 'bump' into him).

He went to the subway station and got on a train not noticing me. I followed him on and sat across from him.

I guess he noticed me staring at him because he kept glancing at me and whenever our eyes met he would look down and blush. Too cute!

At the 3rd stop my cute victim got off and guess what? So did I. He would occasionally look back at me to see if I was following him.

At one point he started to jog, then run... And guess what? So did I.

He ran in to a dark one way street and made a left but that only led him to a dead end.

* * *

3rd person POV

Changmin looked back to see if that guy was still there, but to his surprise he only found an empty street.

"Guess I lost 'im." Changmin panted.

Suddenly he felt hot breath on his ear.

"Guess again." Kibum said in a hoarse whisper.

Changmin quickly turned around just in time for Kibum to pin him to the wall of a building. This act terrified Changmin and I mean T.E.R.R.I.F.I.E.D.

"A-Are you one of those p-perverts my hyung warned me about?" Changmin asked remembering his brother's warning from earlier.

"It depends... I AM a complete stranger pinning you to a wal-" Kibum started but was interrupted by the scared Changmin.

"P-Please! I'm begging you! Don't hurt me!" the adorable boy pleaded.

Then, surprisingly, Kibum started to laugh and found that he couldn't stop.

"W-What's so funny?!" Changmin asked half surprised, half annoyed.

"Why would I hurt someone I like?" Kibum asked when he finally calmed down.

"You l-like me?" Now Changmin was just surprised. Most perverts don't like you, they just are horny and/or drunk.

"Yes. I like you a lot." Kibum said as he captured Changmin's lips with his own.

* * *

Changmin's POV

I widened my eyes when his lips touched mine.

We were KISSING!!! Why can't I push him away?! Do I... Possibly... Am I liking the kiss? For some reason I feel... Safe. Yeah that's the word. I feel like all my problems are disappearing one by one.

I then closed my eyes. I want more of this feeling.

I could feel the man's grip loosening so I freed my wrists and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He seemed surprised by this at first but after a couple of seconds he was holding my hips and deepening the kiss.

He licked the top of my lip asking for entrance and of course I let him in.

After what seemed like hours we parted for air.


End file.
